Mind Games
by Rayen Autumn King
Summary: Dr. Thora Danielsen was a small town psychiatrist with the policy of family. Fury recruited her to do psyche evaluations on everyone on the ship. And Loki... well she has a theory or two about him. And several questions to have him ask himself about. LokiXOC. A/N I'll put T to start... might change.
1. Prologue

**I am back again!**

**This story I am going to try and work on a lot because it has a lot of potential I think. I hope everyone doesn't mind me switching gears for my naruto and others to Avengers. The idea just kinda hit me the other day and I though some of you would like it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own nothing except for the OC Dr. Thora Elizbet Danielsen. Directer Fury belongs to Stan Lee and MARVEL Comics/Studios.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

Prologue

The house sat on probably the least used road in the small town. There were fruit trees and rose bushes in the front of the house, and a white picket fence to protect the yard from unwanted animal guests such as stray dogs. On the bottom porch step was two saucers of milk on either end, to feed the hordes of stray cats in the area. The owner looked at the cats as this: Feed the cats, and the cats will hunt the mice for you.

The house in question was two stories with three bedrooms, one was a guest room, one was an office, and one a master bedroom. There were two bathrooms—a full bath connected to the master bed room with a shower and a free standing tub. The other was smaller with only a shower. The living room was down stairs, as was a music room and a large kitchen. There was also another room, what would usually be a dining room in most houses of this style. Instead, this room resembled an office—not like the one that was upstairs, but similar doctor's office… a head doctor's office. Well, the word "head" is used loosely. Another name would be Shrink or Psychiatrist. But this office was different. It was more or so a sitting room. The typical psychiatrist's couch was shoved against the wall with blankets and pillows piled over it and a large overstuffed armchair placed at the foot so there was a backing. Then there was a Victorian style chess table set in front of the large bay windows that also had a bench under the sills on the wall. There was a large cabinet full of board games at the eastern end of the room, and a large bookcase filled with every current popular book. The room didn't feel like a psychiatrist's office at all actually. It felt like a sitting room where family members could sit and talk.

And on the front door was a sign:

Dr. Thora Elizbet Danielsen.  
Psychiatrist.  
Good Friend.  
Walk-Ins Welcome.

And that was the home in which a tall dark skinned man with an eye patch stood waiting for said woman to come in with a cup of coffee.

"Here, you are Mr. Fury," she said with a smile as she handed him a cup of coffee. They stood in the office, and the woman had the smile still plastered on her face. "Now what was it you wished to speak with me about?"

"First, how is your success at detecting the truth?"

"If you're asking that, then you already know, Mr. Fury," she said cryptically as she sipped her cup of tea. "If that is really your name."

"My name is actually Fury, but it would be the title of Director Fury, Dr. Danielsen. I am part of a secret government agency called S.H.E.I.L.D., or Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I need someone with your talent."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, sitting in a small blue and red armchair.

"There is an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people, so when we needed them, they can fight the battles that we never could. I need you to make sure they are stable and trustworthy," he said as he sat down his coffee.

"There is more to it. You are leaving a lot of it out," her blue eyes were sharply staring at him, with a gaze that would make even the toughest man flinch. Which, Fury did.

"You also be an on board psychiatrist for most of the trip."

"And?"

"You cannot tell a living soul about your mission. You can say you were asked to do psych evaluations on government prisoners. Nothing else."

That was when the tea was very slowly sat down, and the woman's hand pushed off the chair as she stormed over to him. "Did you see the signs on the walls next to the door to this room? You might want to read them again." And she stormed out.

Fury stepped out of the room and looked at the four signs, two on each side. The first one on the left read.

**Is solace anywhere more comforting than in the arms of a sister?  
~Alice Walker**

He huffed and looked at the sign under it.

**Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet.  
~Vietnamese Proverb**

He rubbed his head. "This isn't telling me anything." Then he looked at the right. The signs were handmade, by a mediocre carver, but larger and still elegant in their own right. The top one said.

**Here I Recite My Sisterly Vow.  
The things I here now in this room,  
Shall never be repeated.  
Unless the vow of silence does mean death,  
then with my soul to thank I shall echo what is needed.  
My arms are open,  
My Heart is wide.  
This is my sacred sister's oath,  
That all stays on that door's inside.  
A Sister does not repeat the secrets of her siblings,  
Be them blood or not.  
Blood be Thicker than Water,  
But Love Is stronger than all else.**

Fury rubbed his head. The words made some sense, but at the same time none… what about the next poem?

**Secrets Be Kept Safe**

**Secrets are to be away bound,  
Not passed around.  
A secret is of value,  
A sign of Trust.**

**Psychiatrists are entrusted with these,  
But many do forget,  
That we are sworn to never tell,  
And laugh and gossip of their patients.**

**Thus my vow above,  
To be a ****_Sister Dear_**** to all,  
A person who keeps all secrets,  
But warns of deadly behavior.**

The man sighed. This woman was no doubt gonna drive him nuts.

"Someone once said, 'I, who have no sisters or brothers, look with some degree of innocent envy on those who may be said to be born to friends,'" a soft voice said, and Director Fury turned to see Dr. Danielson in the hall. "If I do what you ask, it will be done my way, and no other way. Wherever I will be staying, it is going to look exactly like my house whether you like it or not. A place that feels like a home gets people to speak more than a place that feels cold."

"Fine." Oh how he felt that he was going to regret this…


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own nothing except for the OC Dr. Thora Elizbet Danielsen. Peyton Banner belongs to Intel-Wolf 1. Directer Fury, Agent Phil Coulson, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Steve America, Tony Stark/Iron Man belong to Stan Lee and MARVEL Comics/Studios.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

I looked up from my paperwork—endless files of every single crew-member on the Helicarrier, all of whom I had to ensure did not decide to become traitorous rats and kill or at least take hostage everyone on the ship—as a sort of alarm went off all around me. Fury really needs to get over his paranoia.

A pair of simple reading glasses were perched on my nose, and I could not help but feel annoyed. How Fury expected me to work in these damned conditions was beyond me, but at least he was smart enough to let me have my work space the way I wanted it. I had pretty much downsized my house to fit in the space I was given, but I did it. The first room that one entered was a large kitchen and dining room. A table for six sat to one side of the room, while there was a large cooking space that any house wife would envy. The place was stocked, as I liked to cook and when I had to do evaluations I made something simple that remind each person of their childhood. Down a short hall was a bedroom, and a bathroom. Not one I would have liked with my classic free standing bath tub with the gold plated cast iron clawed feet. All it had was a shower. But this was only temporary… even though it had become months instead of a week.

Agent Coulson, a soft spoken man who was better at dealing with people, came into my room as I closed my file on Steve Rogers, AKA "Captain America". "Hey Phil. Is Fury having issues again?"

The man laughed and I smiled. "Yes and no. By the way, the Capt. is on his way up to see you. And a Doctor Peyton has arrived."

"Do you have her file?" I asked, already read up on Steve but clueless on this other person.

"You have to go get it."

"Great. Fury is so unorganized."

"At least he knows who he wants."

"Yea, yea," I growled as I took off my glasses and set them aside, then walked out to fetch the file.

The heliocarrier was an interesting thing. It was about twice as long as a normal naval carrier, and was both air and marine capable. It was lifted into the air by four huge turbines. Personally, I found it all a bit… annoying.

So I walked down the hall passing Fury and who I assumed was the new girl, grabbed the file and then walked back to my room, passing them again on the way back.

The file didn't take long to read, and I sat in silence as I looked over her file. It was short. She had no surname. Then I looked at the picture provided, and then frowned. Something was very familiar…

Digging back through my files, I found the one on a Dr. Bruce Banner, an atomic physicist who had some of the worst anger issues—correction. Just don't make him bad. Green was the new color for anger.

I then held the two files up and compared the two pictures. They were nearly identical, proving that they were related somehow. Then a line in Banner's report caught my eye.

**_"Has one younger sister. Whereabouts and Status unknown."_**

I smirked. My skills were finally gonna be of use.

After Fury left Peyton alone I walked over to her lab, and knocked on the door. When she opened the door, I had a smile on my face.

"Hello, I'm Thora."

The other woman smiled back. "I'm Peyton."

"Pleasure to meet you," I said.

She nodded. "The pleasure is all mine."

Then I walked in—kinda uninvited, like that kid sister who always invades their elder siblings rooms—and hops up on an empty counter.

I watched as Peyton took a calming breath. "Why don't you come on in?"

I had a chuckle, then waved my hand unconcerned. "Ah, don't worry. I switched off all the cameras and the audio in her so I could talk to you without Fury butting in."

"Okay…."

"I know you are hiding something from Fury. And the rest of the world for that matter. Why don't you tell Sister Dearest all about it?" I asked, tilting my head with a smile.  
"Who said I'm hiding something? And even if I was why would I tell someone I just met," she realized her anger was building and took another calming breath and then turned away from me.

"Because I just finished reading your file-I have a file for everyone that is on or is going to be on this ship." I answered, hopping off the counter. "And I noticed you have no last name, no place of birth, no true date of birth or anything that can identify you. You have tried several anger management classes and you have also the best calm under heavy stress anyone has ever seen. Even for a woman."

Peyton shrugged. "I've worked hard to achieve that.

"And I want to know more about you. I cannot tell Fury I think you are stable or trustworthy if you leave so much from me," I used this ploy very carefully.

"I never talk about these things... I can't...when I do it causes trouble...if you don't know much about me then I am stable and trustworthy..." there was hesitation in her voice.

I leaned against the counter across from her. This next thing could either confirm my theory or kill me. "You know… You resemble another scientist we expect any day now. He's a little older than you, and had probably the biggest anger problem in the world."

That got an eyebrow raised. "Who?"

"A Doctor Bruce Banner. Name ring any bells that aren't from the news?"

"Are you asking if I know him?"

"Yes."

She shrugged. "I do and I don't."

"Clever. Trying to avoid answering," I smiled as I leaned forward more. "But I know you're hiding the truth."

She paled slightly. "How do you know?"

"Let's just say it's my little supper power," I ran a finger over the counters. "Someone should really dust these labs before people get here."

"I said I don't want to talk about it right now!" Both of her fist slammed into and didn't a counter. "DAMNIT!"

I smiled. "You're secret is safe with me… Doctor Banner." I turned and left then remembered something and peeked my head back in. "Might want to Fix that before Fury comes back." And I left again, heading for my room.

I plopped down and did some more reading on Dr. Banner.

A few hours later, I heard a very short, yet courteous knock on my door while reading a file on Tony Stark, aka "Iron Man", who was to be used for consultation on this little recovery effort.

"Come in."

A tall man, about six foot five came in, his blue eyes looking around curiously, and his blonde hair was combed very nightly. The man out of his time; Captain America; Steve Rogers.

"Mr. Rodgers. How nice of you to come see me," I said with a smile as I sat down the files and took off my glasses.

"Hello, Dr. Danielsen," he said with a nod.

"Ah, pish-posh. Just call me Thora."

He nodded and I indicated he sit while I started making some grilled ham sandwiches. I was a little hungry and looking at the clock it was close to lunch. He visibly relaxed more as I began cooking.

"You… Have a nice room, Thora…" he said hesitantly.

I almost wanted to giggle. He was a man so out of time he didn't know how to behave around a woman. I felt sorry for him.

"So, Steve, tell me about yourself."

"I think you already know. You were reading files."

I shrugged. He was at least perceptive. "I'm just here to make sure you are stable, and are trustworthy. From both your file, and the way you act, I'd say you are probably the most honorable and trustworthy being on this whole ship. Now," I smiled as I turned with sandwiches in hand. "Would you like a coke with your sandwich?" I asked.

He grinned like a kid and nodded eagerly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
End of chapter 1.

Stay tuned for the publishing of Chapter 2, where Thora gets to meet Bruce, and maybe Tony and Thor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 for your reading pleasure. ENjoy!**

**Disclaimer:: I own Thora. Peyton is property of Intel-wolf. Avengers is property of Marvel and Stan Lee.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2.

Steve quickly became my third favorite person on the ship. He was shy, but once you got him to peek out of his shell, he was actually quite fun. He told me of the girl that he had never gotten to go on a date with when he crashed into the ocean, what it was like to be in WW2, and most importantly, he shared that he was afraid he'd never blend in. I assured him that a lot of girls would be falling all over him once he got comfortable enough to try. That cheered him up and I sent him out with a plate of freshly baked cookies.

Then Coulson brought in my next companion, Bruce. He had quiet the lid on his anger, and I kept the news of his long lost sister to myself as promised as he told me about Calcutta. We talked over tea and scones—a very calming activity. I asked him what he was comfortable with of telling me about what happened the last time he was in the States, and he shared because he felt it was my place to know. I nodded and sent him out with a platter of fresh scones.

Then I leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Three down. Possibly only one to go.

I stood corrected a few hours later at ten o'clock in the evening as I sat at a conference table on the main deck, with Tony Stark standing to my left, Natasha Romanoff sitting to my right, Steve to my left, and Bruce and Peyton standing just behind me. Fury stood off to the right between us and… well… the Norse God of Thunder, Thor. I was looking past him as a much slimmer, dark haired male was lead by the window outside by soldiers.

Fury then left the room, while I took off my readers and tapped them on my hand before getting up and walking out to watch the prisoner from an observation deck. A name blared in my mind, a name that was forever bound to mischief and chaos…

" A mindless beast- makes play he's still a man... ...How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" the dark haired man said as I stealthily opened the window to hear.

"How desperate am I?" Fury asked as he moved toward the cage slowly. "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power- unlimited power, and for what?" Loki, my named filled in, smiled and faced the window I stood at. "A warm light for all mankind to share?" Loki faced Fury again. "And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury smiled. "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

Fury exited, but I watched Loki until he looked at me again, then I shut the window and left to go back to the bridge.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Peyton asked with a huff.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked as I sat.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead the against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract," the thunderer stated.

"An army, from outer space?"

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend," the blonde stated.

"Loki has them under some kind of spell- along with one of ours," Natasha sighed.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here," Steve stated.

I remained silent.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him," Bruce said.

""Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha's voice was harsh and cold.

"He's adopted?" he said in a meek voice.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?" Bruce said, looking at Peyton who shrugged.

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony said, and I inwardly groaned. This was gonna be weird… and confusing. Then he turned to Coulson. "I'm saying, take a weekend; I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." Coulson peeled off from Tony, who was heading over to Thor. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." He looked at Thor. "No hard feelings point break, you got a mean swing." Thor gave Tony a look as he walked to the control panels. "Also, means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." he then spoke to SHIELD personnel. "Ah, raise the mizzen mast, ship the topsails." The personnel looked at him strangely. "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." I rolled my eyes as he covered an eye, then looked at the second, Maria Hill. " How does Fury even see these?"

Hill was obviously annoyed as the rest of us. "He turns!"

"Sounds exhausting!" He began messing with the screens, and seemed to be sticking something to the underside of a desk. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to- kick start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" I asked, barely containing my growl.

"Last night," the idiot/genious said with that attitude I wanted to beat out of him. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers—am I the only one who did the reading?"

"In all fairness I wasn't GIVEN a memo on what the hell you all were doing, Mr. Stark."

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked, inadvertedly saving Stark from being strangled.

"He'd have to heat the Cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Bruce said, and I couldn't help by wonder if he was encouraging him.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the Quantum Tunneling effect."

The rest of us blinked. What the hell?

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy-ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Peyton stated tapping her chin.

"Finally. People who speak English."

Steve asked the rest of us what we all were thinking. "Is that what just happened?"

Stark shook hands with Peyton and Bruce, the former a little less than thrilled.

"It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on anti-electronic collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you- lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Leave it to Tony to make me—the oh so calm, and sometimes considered crazy, psychiatrist—want to grab Natasha's gun and shoot him in the ass.

Bruce didn't know how to answer. "...Thanks."

Fury entered, obviously annoyed at his convo with Loki. "Doctor Banner is only here to track

the Cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his," Steve stated, and that's where I had no clue what was going on. This was the stuff I miss from being an office person. I'm a doctor, not a soldier or hero or whatever these people were supposed to be. "It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube," Mr. Eye-Patch stated. "And I like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

Time to hold back giggles.

"Monkeys? I do not understand—"

Steve was acting like a kid again. "I do!" The entire room—minus me—went instantly silent, staring at Steve. "I...I understood that reference."

I finally did laugh, and patted him on the shoulder. "And that makes Loki the Wicked Witch of the West." He joined me in my laughter.

Tony waved us off. "Shall we play, Doctors?"

"This way, sir," Bruce indicated the hall.

"Touch anything on my side of the lab and you die, Stark," Peyton snapped before heading down the hall.

The two men walked off after her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**How many people wanted someone to mention that about loki if he turned erik and barton into flying monkeys? please tell me that joke was not in vain!**


	4. Chapter 3

**HERE IS CHAPTER THREE EVERYONE!**

**A/N: I've looked at the stats, and all I have to say is (to quote RD) **_**OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH**_**_OHMYGOSH_**_**OHMYGOSH**_**_OHMYGOSH_**_**OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH**_**_OHMYGOSH_**_**OHMYGOSH**_**_OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH_**_**OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH**_**_OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!_**** Thank you everyone who has read this story thus far, I am so shocked at how popular it is, but I really, really, really want feedback. this is my first ever Marvel story!**

******Disclaimer:: I own Thora. Peyton is property of Intel-wolf. Avengers is property of Marvel and Stan Lee.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3

I sat in my room slightly unnerved. Something was wrong, something more than Fury was letting on the pieces just didn't fit. And after about an hour, I got up and made pie. I then went to check on everyone, bumping into Thor with my last slice of sweet apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top.

"Oh, hi Thor," I said with a smile, then held up the tray the plate of pie was on. "Pie?"

He raised an eyebrow, but took the plate and fork I offered, then took a bite. He chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed. "This is quite delicious."

"Why thank you. I'd be insulting my grandmother's teaching if it wasn't," I laughed.

He smiled and took another bite. "Son of Rogers tells me that you are what they call a psychiatrist."

"I am."

"What is it that you do, exactly?" he asked, a curious look on his face.

I blinked. "Well… I guess you could say I am someone you can talk to if you feel you need to just let something out. I do not tell anyone of anything someone has told me. It is completely confidential and not a soul knows of what I and my patients discuss unless what I am told is endangerment to their life."

"So… you are a champion of sorts," he said, more as a statement than a question.

"Of sorts yes. Though I wouldn't call myself a champion or a hero. I'm just… me. Not weapons, no armor, no powers. All I have is my knowledge, and my ears."

"You still have a gift I'm told."

"I assume you are speaking of my uncanny ability to know when one is lying."

"Yes, I am," he said, taking another bite of the pie.

"Then yes, I do have a gift so to speak."

"That still makes you a champion."

I smiled. Another soul liked on this stupid ship.

"I request a favor of you, Daughter of Daniel's son," he said, and I choked back the giggle of his title for me. "I would like you to speak to my brother. Perhaps you can make him see how poisonous this dream of his is."

I blinked. "I do not know, Thor. It seems that it might be a fruitless attempt."

"Please. I believe you can get through to him. He is a Master of Lies. You are a Mistress of Truth. You are perhaps the only one who can get through to him."

_With that kind of logic, how could I argue?_ "I'll do my best, Thor. But no promises."

"An attempt is all I ask for," he said, finishing the pie and returning the plate and fork to the tray in my hands. "Thank you for the treat. It was delightful."

I nodded and went back to my room.

After doing my dishes, I sat down to work on my psyche report for Thor, who I believed to be one of the most trustworthy people in the world. Then, I thought about his request. He wanted me to try and get Loki to realize he was wrong. Could I? Could I match with the Master of Lies with my uncanny ability to sense the truth? It seemed to be something most would deem impossible. But I had a pretty good track record with my patients… so maybe I could pull it off. I looked at the wall, then took off my glasses and headed downstairs.

I know I probably seemed like an idiot, going down alone to talk with a prisoner. And not just any prisoner. A psychotic alien prisoner. Wasn't I smart?

Bypassing security was simple. I did it all the time to get files I needed. And Fury hated me for it. I left the cameras on. Fury needed to see what I was gonna try to do, and I had no clue what this guy could do. So if he tried to do something with my head from inside his box, I needed the back-up.

I stepped into the room, and felt my skin crawl with a chill. The male in the center of the cage glared at me, letting me know just how much he hated my kind. I circled him, watching his stance before I spoke.

"Hello, Loki. I am—"

"I care not who you are, mortal," he snarled. I gave him one of those looks that made most people cringe… he laughed. "Oh you think you can make me swoon to your whims, DOCTOR DANIELSON. Barton has told me about you."

I sighed. "Look, Loki. I'm only here because you intrigue me," I said, getting close to the glass. "I do not make people swoon. I coax them into talking. My whims are to help people help themselves."

"And thus you think you can save me," he laughed again. "Oh my dear Doctor. Do look like I am in need of saving?"

My answer came immediately. "From yourself. Yes."

He looked taken aback for a second, before giving me the cold shoulder. "You know nothing."

"Do I?" I asked. "From my standpoint. All of this taking over Earth or "Midgard" is to get attention. You have been living in the shadow of your brother—"

"Not-Brother," he growled.

"—For most of your life," I continued. "You want a chance for the spotlight to be on you, for you to prove your worth even looking at. You want to have monuments built in your honor, parades, women throwing themselves at your feet. For what? A bit of self-worth."

"You know not of which you speak."

"Want to bet? This is like a man beating up his wife. She didn't deserve it, she did nothing wrong, but he wants to beat her down and make her feel inferior so he can feel superior. But a woman is not as strong as a man, so by beating her done, all he has proved is that he must be weak if all he can defeat is a helpless woman," I stated.

"Are you calling me weak?" the god asked, coming up to the side of the cage. "Do you speak like I am an insolent child—"

"Perhaps if you did not act like one, I would not speak to you like one!" I snapped. He seemed even more taken aback than before. "You act as though the worlds have done you some great wrong, so great that you must conspire to take them over and show them just how much pain they have caused. When in fact, the only one who has done you any wrong is yourself!"

He glared at me, and I glared back. As much as he intrigued me, he also pissed me off. He spoke as if he was not the one to blame for anything, when in fact he had done much wrong.

"Now, Loki. I have but one question for you."

"What is it, you raving woman?" he growled.

"Is this mission of yours truly worth all the pain it will cause to everyone involved? Including yourself?" I asked, asking a question that would make him look deep inside his heart for the answer.

He growled, which told me the question confused him, and I left the room.

Fury found me in my room baking cookies and scones, along with making a casserole for any who wanted it.

"What in hell did you think you were doing?" he snapped.

"Getting farther than you were," I said, putting down a pan cookies and turning to him. "I made him think about whether the things he wanted was really what he wants. I met him head to head with my truths to his lies."

"And you have nothing to show for it," the director snapped.

"Correction. I have everything to show for it," I said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"When I asked him whether it was all worth it, he had no answer. If he was truly dead set on his "poisonous dream", as Thor calls it—which has a nice ring to it I might add, he would have immediately answered yes. So, he must figure out the answer to my question. I will go back in a few hours to see if he has. But, this time, the audio and the cameras are off. I only left them on this time for courtesy's sake."

"If you compromise this boat—"

"You brought me on as a psychiatric advisor Fury. Here's my advice: Let me do what the hell I need to do."

He growled, then left the room as the team all filed in, inhaling the smell of baked goods and supper.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3 right there!**

**finished to day at 8:56 am in the college library! now to work on chapter 4!**

**A/N:: I know there is a lot of people reading this story. PLEASE EVERYONE REVIEW! I want to know how well this is holding your attention. I am aware Thora might seem a little mary-sueish, but trust me, it will improve soon. for this chapter especially, she had to see like she was unafraid of what Loki was doing, and was trying to remember to do what Thor told her she was capable of.**

**Rayen out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. In which Thora cooks for Loki, and then tries to get him to talk about himself.**

**A/N. I got a rather mean, and unneeded insulting review earlier today for chapter 3, which actually quite scared me, and another that just told me that the plot was bad as well as my writing. **

**Might I remind all who review that reviews are meant to give the writer suggestions on how to improve the story, or little things that might have been mixed up or missed, not to threaten the writers simply because you do not like what they wrote. **

**I have had a review tell me to jump off a bridge, or to go kill myself. All very hurtful. But to say and I quote "**What the hell story is this? A whore like you deserves to be raped and killed, bitch! I will rape your mom, your sister and you for this shit story! I will fuck your ass till you bleed, slut!**" is very hurtful and actually quite disturbing. (and was removed as I did not want to read it when going through my reviews.) It's just a story! And I would like to say I am happily engaged and I have never been and will never be a slut. Just because you do not agree with what I have written does not give you a right to threaten and degrade me. **

**I use fanfictions such as this one to improve my writing skills. I would kindly appreciate it if your flames and harassment were left in your head and that you would be so kind as to simply offer your suggestions on how to improve the plot. If you have none, simply do not review. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer:: I own Thora. Peyton is property of Intel-wolf. Avengers is property of Marvel and Stan Lee.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4

After everyone had eaten their fill of my food, and Tony found out not to piss off Peyton by getting slammed against a hall wall, I grabbed Thor by the arm and pulled him to the side.

"Thor, what is Loki's favorite thing to have for dinner?" I asked, deciding to make something for the other god to eat in hopes he would open up.

He gained a thoughtful look. "Kokt Svinmålla," he said when he remembered. "He always had as much as he could when it was served.

"What is Kokt Svinmålla?" I asked.

"It's Boiled Lambsquarters. It's usually a side dish. The main dish he enjoyed when we could have it was boar."

"Lambsquarters… that's a type of herb ain't it?" I asked, racking my cooking brain.

"Yes."

"Alright. Thank you."

Thor nodded and started to leave, then turned back. "Are you going to make it for him?"

I nodded. "Fury probably hasn't fed him."

He nodded and left, and I set to finding a recipe.

Once the recipe was found, I set to boiling the plants in a pot, and while that was going I pulled out pork roast from the freezer and put in the oven with some spices to cook. Then I decided I would make some lefse, or potato flatbread.

So I mixed, I stirred and worked myself like any good cooking woman. I then grill fried the lefse, and then prepared a plate with two pieces of lefse, a scoop of Lambsquarters with a small slice of butter, and several slices of roast. Then, as Loki seemed to be less of a mead drinker to me, I decided on a glass of wine for him.

I arranged everything on a tray to make it look like how I think it would be served in Asgard—I seriously needed to either sit Thor down to tell me this stuff or stock up on Norse culture and cooking books—and then made my way down to where the cage was, and noted that Loki was standing there looking rather annoyed—did Fury come talk to him or did his brother? But I didn't say a word as I balanced the tray on one hand to use the control panel to open the door just enough to set the tray down inside, and then I shut it. When I turned to look at him he seemed to be surprised.

"Thor tells me that's your favorite. I made the lefse for you to snack on," I stated. "I had no boar, but I hope pork roast will suffice."

The reply was almost inaudible. "Thank you."

I smiled. Food—especial favorites—was a good way to get people to open up… Unless you're Fury. "You're welcome."

"Why did you do this?" he asked, and sounded suspicious. Did he think I'd poison him?

"I figured you were hungry, as I'm sure that Fury hasn't fed you."

He chuckled. "He thinks starvation will make me reveal the tesseract, and you think food will. You are both sadly mistaken."

"I don't care about the tesseract."

He again looked shocked—was this gonna be a common occurrence? Or do I just confuse him?

"You do not care about the thing that could destroy your world?"

"Right now, no," I replied. "My main concern at this moment is getting to know you."

He laughed as he picked up the tray. "**_Me_**? You think that you are worth the breath wasted in such a tale?"

"Have you thought about my question from earlier?" I asked.

He silenced for a moment. I almost became concerned, but he also seemed to enjoy clamming up.

I could wait. So I walked back to a wall.

I haven't explained my tactics in getting through to my patients. I like to make them feel comfortable—thus the cookies, the pie, the supper, and Loki's favorite dish—to make them feel like they are not talking to a shrink. I want them to feel like they are talking to a friend or a family member. It makes them more open and more willing to talk. Thus why my home is so nice and my "office" looks more like a sitting room. And had games and things to occupy patients while we talked and to make them feel like I was not going to gossip. Which I never did. If I ever wrote little books about things I have experienced, I changed EVERYTHING. The name, the looks—everything but the problem itself. I mesmerized everything I wrote in the books to talk with colleagues about my patients to make them believe that the patient was in fact the person I wrote on… I wanted to be a good person, and I wanted people to get their money's worth out of me when they came to visit.

I remembered the doctor I had interned with. He had been some big hot shot who was making thousands a month. At first, when I heard I was interning with him, I was thrilled. But… then I saw how he treat his patients… he didn't care about them. The first ten patients, he actually on accepted two because they could pay his fee—and the other eight were veterans with PTSD. I felt so horrid for wanting to learn under the doctor. He was horrid. The next five doctors I interned under were the same. It was more dependent on the wallet size then the patient's problems. And they were seeing five to six people an hour. It was awful and I could tell that they never got any real help.

Then I interned for a Doctor Marylou Jardine. She was a wonderful woman who got to know her patients before she actually started treatments. Half of her patients were veterans, or rape victims, or abuse survivors—people who really, really needed it. And she treated them as I would my mother or father cousins. And I told myself I was gonna be like her.

"I have."

Loki's words shook me from my thoughts. I looked at my watch and realized I had been standing there for a good twenty minutes. No wonder I was so zoned.

"You have?" I said, standing straight and walking over to his cage. "And?"

When I had zoned, he had actually looked rather pissed. Now… he looked… well, frightened. Like he was afraid to let anyone know what he truly thought of himself.

"I… I am adopted. I am actually a Jotuns, frost giant… I was born to the king of Jotunheim, Laufey. I was born small and discolored. They thought me weak. So they had left me to die. Odin found me when they had been in a war with the Jotuns. I was treated as a prince of Asgard and was never informed of my true heritage throughout my youth. I have always smaller and thinner, and a darker hair color while paler in complexion than the Asgardians. Throughout my childhood I spent much of my time trying to prove myself as Thor's equal, while studying magical arts rather than physical prowess. When Thor was named…" he growled and walked away. "Why am I telling this to you?!"

"Because it is a weight that has been building on you since you were young. Knowing you were different. Knowing you could not fight the same, that you were weaker than your brother." He spun and glared at me, but I continued as I stepped closer, my heart hammering in fear even as I did so. "Loki. Such feelings aren't something to be ashamed of. A lot of younger and adoptive siblings have this fear—"

"It is not **_FEAR_**!" he snarled. "When Thor named **_KING_**, I felt so betrayed. I was the smarter one, I was more suited to rule than that bumbling oaf! And I planned the perfect revenge—I let some frost giants in to disrupt the ceremony… and that IDIOT decided to attack them," he paced in the cage as he spoke, his anger coming out. "Once in Jotunheim, Thor led us into conflict and attacked the Jotuns even after being granted safe passage home. During the fight, I used my abilities to save him and his friends in several instances, including creating false versions of myself and hurling magic daggers at the Jotuns. I was then attacked by a Jotun that seized me by the wrist."

He chuckled emptily. "I was surprised by my own resistance to the Jotuns' freezing touch and watched as my flesh turn Jotun blue and then return to Asgardian color, a revelation that had sewn doubt about my origins in my mind. Odin arrived and took us back after Laufey promised that Thor will have the war and death he desired. Thor and Odin exchanged heated words and insults until Odin, saddened by his son's arrogance and lack of wisdom, decided to punish him. I tries to intercede on my brother's behalf but was given a stern reprimand by Odin, prompting me to withdraw and be silent. Odin banished Thor to this retched while I watched in horror. He also sent Mjolnir, enchanting it to only allow a worthy person to lift it and acquire the 'Power of Thor'."

He turned to me again, standing on the far side of his prison. "Thor changed on this world, and stole the crown that was rightfully mine away. He came back and stopped what would have been for the good of us all! By destroying Jotunheim I would have been free from that curse! I would never have to fear them trying to influence me again! And then he claimed I was just driven senseless by all the stress… and Odin claiming I was wrong?!" he walked towards me with every word, and I leaned away from the glass as he leaned against it, his face mere inches from my own. "Do I not deserve some sort of justice?!"

I swallowed. What had I gotten myself into? On one hand, I quite possibly just made him worse as he was on the verge of somehow escaping and possibly killing me before anyone would even think that I was in any danger. But on the other, I was intrigued even more. All of his anger was fueling his mission, and he thought it was right. He thought it justice…

"ANSWER ME!"

I took a breath, my mind revealing to me that I had to help him before his inner Darkness drove him beyond saving…

"I SAID ANSWER ME!" He roared, slamming his fist on the glass.

"No. you do not. For that is not justice. This is ill advised and misplaced violence."

His glare melted to a look of shock, and then a mask of indifference came over him. "Thank you for the meal, Daughter of Daniel's son."

I left feeling myself shiver at the revelation I had just experienced. And spent the next three hours before going to bed researching everything that had occurred in New Mexico a few months prior.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that had to be interesting. Please note that I am doing my ultra-best to stick with the original story line and with Loki's character. In some parts he may seem OOC, but this story is pretty much a story of redemption for him. I am doing research every five minutes in writing this just so it does not turn into some awful thing not even worth reading.**

**I also apologize for my rant at the beginning of this chapter, but that review just shook me and scared me so I felt that it had to be said. Thanks for reading past it and looking at my story.**

**3 Rayen**


	6. Chapter 5

**Despite the bad reviews and threats that I have taken the liberty of deleting so no one has to look at them and wonder what is wrong with people, I humbly present chapter five of Mind Games. In which we explore Loki's mind a little.**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, this story is done with a ton of researching for all of the foods which are traditional viking foods. for example, the lambsquarters that she had boiled for loki's supper is a herb that is not used anymore, and is commonly considered a weed, can be eaten like spinach and is in the same family as beets. And I can tell you that Lefse is delicious! the recipes in this one are Pancake with Berries-note just pancake not pancakes. the pancake is baked like one would a regular cake in the oven, and is slice and served that way instead of individual slices-cool right? and then the Springtime Fritters are actually loaded with herbs and edible flowers.**

**Now enjoy the reading!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this plot and Thora. Peyton belongs to Intel-wolf1(world's awesomest fiancée ever!). The Avengers are all property of Marvel Comics/Studios and Stan Lee.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 5

The next morning I found myself cooking a traditional Norse berry pancake and some springtime fritters when Peyton came in. She looked annoyed as she plopped down and I offered her a couple cookies and a piece of lefse with butter and cinnamon and sugar spread on it. She ate it all readily as I pulled out the pancake and made sure it was finished before slicing it up and putting two pieces of it on a plate, along with five fritters and a couple pieces of lefse, and it and along with a glass of milk was placed on a tray. Afterwards, I made a plate for Peyton.

"What is this?" she asked as she examined the two large and thick slices of pancake with berries.

"What it is actually called I haven't a clue, but it's called Pancake with Berries. I put in blueberries, strawberry slices, and some loganberries. The other thing is a springtime fritter. It's kind of like a spring roll in a way," I explained as I made myself a quick plate and ate.

"Who's that plate for?" she asked, pointing at the tray.

"Loki," I answered without hesitation.

"LOKI!" she exclaimed, staring at me. "ARE YOU **_CRAZY_**?!"

I made myself look thoughtful. "You know, I have wondered that sometimes. Maybe I am. I mean, I listen to people tell me **_THEIR_** problems all day. Maybe I have caught the crazy disease." When she gave me that look that just said shut up and answer the question, I replied, "I think that with the right push and the right questions, I can get through to Loki and make him realize this isn't such a good idea. The whole taking over Earth thing."

She rubbed her head. "Does Fury know?"

"He knows I'm talking, but not feeding."

She looked thoughtful, then grinned. "Need a lookout/door guard?"

I smiled. "Of course."

After we finished eating we made our way down to the cell, where I once again killed the audio and video.

"If Fury comes, keep him out. I want Loki to talk to me honestly, not dishonestly."

Peyton nodded, and then I entered.

Loki had his back to me, stretched out on the ground. After his episode the last night, I almost unsure if he would even speak to me or eat the food that I had been working on since six in the morning trying to make enough for anyone else who wanted to try the meal—or eat it to be reminded of home (Thor).

I opened the door the same way I had the night before, and set the tray inside. I looked up to see his eyes locked on me. I walked over and closed the door before turning to him. "Good morning, Loki."

He grunted, but got up and grabbed the tray.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, being as gentle and kind as possible.

"You got what you wanted out of me. Why do you still come?" his voice was soft, and when I looked closer, it looked almost as if he had been crying.

"I told you. My main concern is you. Yes I know your past. I now know what caused you to think this course was right," I said, stepping closer to the glass.

"So you think."

"No. I do," I said, and I looked at him. "The fact Odin built up the hope that you could become king, and then flat out told you that you could not simply because you were not actually born by his wife. I'm sure Thor would have asked you to become his right hand man if you had only waited. You had ruined that one chance, no help from him. You might have gotten a chance to ask why you were so different from the others, and you would have found out in a gentler way." He growled and turned away. I backed away and walked around. "Thor does not care if you are different. Did your mother care?" my voice seemed to slice through him. Did I get to him finally? "Or did she love you for the fact you were her son?"

He glared at me, but it was slowly softening with every, single second. Soon he sighed and looked at me. "She was the one who let me take care of the throne while Odin was in his Odinsleep."

"Which was when you thought Jotunheim needed to be destroyed?"

He looked away. As he did I observed that his face softened, seeming to carve years—decades or even centuries—off his face. He looked younger, and more approachable. So… I got closer to the cage as he spoke again.

"I was… scared. I thought that Laufey would threaten Asgard to get me back when he saw how strong I was. So I lured him to Asgard so I could kill him…. And then I set the plan to destroy Jotunheim in motion…" he sighed and looked at me, his face saddened. "Am I really so wrong?"

I looked down. "I'm afraid so. Massacres are no way to help yourself feel better."

He breathed deeply. "But it seemed to be the only way…"

"Loki…"

"Yes?"

"Did you really feel that Laufey could really sway you? The man who left you to die the day you were born because you were smaller than the average. And now you feel that betraying the family who loves you as if you were born to them and would not want you to go down this dark path."

He looked at me. "Why do you want to help me? I want to take over your world."

I smiled and put my hand to the glass. "Put your hand up on the glass… on mine."

He did, our fingers matching for the most part except for size. His hands were bigger, but they were the same shape as mine. He was frowning.

"When I see you, I see past that exterior that would lead most to believe you are a god. I see a man who has shattered. You just need someone to help you glue everything back together," I said gently. "You can walk away from all this if you want."

"At what price?" he whispered, his eyes scared, but slowly hardening again.

I smiled. "Just a choice. A choice for good."

He kinda half smiled, half smirked, and then began to eat his breakfast while I looked around quietly.

No one had come to peek in thankfully, so I did not have to worry about Fury being a pain in my ass throughout this thing. I idly wondered if he had bugged Peyton yet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next Chapter: Did Peyton have to deal with Fury? Is Loki gonna tell her more? IS THE SHIP GONNA CRASH YET?!**

**You will have to find out in Chapter Six!**

**A/N: Special shout outs to:  
GraveoftheFireflies, VeryCoolPerson, Britt, angelslaugh, yori neko, johny58, Intel-wolf1 (3), Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th, ron, john, and... huh... no name but Guest. any way THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL ENCOURAGEMENT!**

**Rayen out!~**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, I'm Intel-wolf1, another writer on here. I know this is a little unusual as this is not my story but all will be explained. Rayen is my fiancée. So I have been helping her with this story. Now I know some of you readers are sending hurtful comments to her. I have seen that you think all she wants is praise that's not necessarily true. Yes we like hearing people tell us they like our work it's a human thing but we also know we aren't perfect. So instead of just saying hurtful and threatening things offer some suggestions as to make it better. Learn how to leave a review before you do so. And if you absolutely hate the story why do you continue to read it, I know some are continuing to read. I want to thank all of the reviewers who know how to review.**

** Disclaimer: Neither one of us owns the Avengers. Rayen owns Thora. And I own Peyton.**

**~Intel-wolf1 **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6

**_Peyton_**

Peyton sighed inwardly listening with her super good hulk hearing to the conversation that Thora was having with Loki. She was getting bored and hoped either something would happen or her friend would be done. She looked towards the only entrance and exit and saw Nick Fury approach. Peyton crossed her arms and planted her feet.

When Fury got up next to he growled, "Step aside Dr. Peyton. I need to talk to Thora. She has gone too far."

Peyton chuckled humorlessly, "How has she gone too far?" She tilts her head, considering what would happen if she hulked up and killed this bothersome director.

He huffed, "She shouldn't be feeding him." He tried to step around her, but she stepped with him. "Dr. Peyton move. And that's an order."

She felt her muscles tremble and she took a deep breath, "You are telling ME what to do. You are making me angry. Do you want that so you are going to listen and listen good. Got it?" He nodded. "Now I think what she is doing is smart. How would you like it if you were starved? Would you really tell the enemy all your secrets?"

"I'd try my hardest not to…" he answered and then realized what he said and frowned at me.

"Now let's rewind. What if someone treated you with kindness? Gave you things that reminded you of home and in doing so gained your trust, wouldn't you talk to someone you trust." She smiled.

"I would not compromise my side if that should happen."

Her smile faded, "What if they were doing it unannounced to you. Getting little by little so you don't notice what you are doing."

Fury huffed again, but turned away, "I see your point, and I won't stop her this time. But afterward I would like to talk to her. Tell her for me."

Peyton leaned against the wall. As she stood there she thought of her past. Thought of the time after she left her brother. Thought of that stupid guy she went and had a kid with, only to have the kid die from the gamma radiation four years later. That had devastated her and she didn't know why. Then she realized you don't know how bad you want a kid until you actually have one. She thought of all the practice she had to keep from going all hulk. Now it was nearly impossible to get her to change. But being here in this enclosed area with all these exasperating people it was hard to hold it back.

She sighed and turned to the door. She stared at it tempted to knock to go in, but was hesitant. Her job was to keep others out, but the only person who really cared already came and went so her job was technically done. She reached up and hesitantly knocked on the door.

**_Thora_**

When I next looked at Loki, he had finished his meal and had placed the tray by the door where I had put it. "So, Loki. How was it?

He looked up at me. "Fine."

I shrugged thoughtfully. "You know, I was thinking about giving you a journal and pen, but I didn't want to take the chance of you killing yourself." I need a reaction; I need to make sure these conversations didn't do anything that made him depressed.

And he bristled almost immediately. "How would you ever think that I would try and commit suicide?!"

I inwardly smiled, but outwardly shrugged. "I could get your plans for the Tesseract out of you. It would ensure I would not."

"One, I wouldn't write about my plans, and two, I won't commit suicide."

I finally chuckled. "So depression is out on your psych-analysis."

He sighed. Apparently that was not a funny joke.

I shifted and walked over to him. "Now, to things you probably don't want to talk about. Are you sure taking over Earth isn't just a big cover up for something else in your mind?"

He glared at me, and became silent. Again he would not answer the question about taking over Earth. Why was he so gung-ho for this?!

**_Knock knock._**

I turned at the sound of someone knocking on the door, knowing it was Peyton. So I opened the door a crack after walking over.

She smiled at me. "Can I come in now? Fury left and I'm bored. I promise to keep all of this secret unless it involves the Tesseract."

I rubbed my head but opened the door more. "Personally I don't think I'll ever get info on that out of him. But come on in."

She smiled and came in. "Thanks."

As I turned I saw Loki's face become the cold and evil one I saw when I watched him and Fury speak.

"So… one mindless beast is playing herself a human, I see," he sneered, and I felt my heart rate build up. This was starting to scare me…

Peyton looked at him indifferent. "Excuse me." I frowned… this was not going to end well. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"And if I am?" he asked, getting close to the wall as she sighed.

"It won't work."

"Have you tamed your beast?" he scoffed.

"I guess you could say that," she said turning to me.

I held up a hand. "Loki," I said gently, hoping to distract him. "Could you answer my question?"

His gaze shifted to me and became the most heated glare he had ever thrown at me. It was like he could see inside of me and his look was hungry… whether for blood or power… I wasn't sure. "Silence you mewling quim!"

I flinched at the tone he used. It was nothing like when he had angrily told me his history. It was like he was trying to rip me apart using only his tongue.

Peyton tensed and turned sharply to face him. "You have no right to speak like that! Especially to her!"

Loki's attention went back to her, removing his cold gaze from me. "Oh, have I struck a nerve, she-beast?"

The other woman's breathing increased. "Shut up."

I knew I had to try and keep her calm. "Peyton, go to my room, have some cookies and mil—"

I ducked as a button from Peyton's shirt came flying at me, I stared at her as she growled, her skin changing color and she began to get much, much bigger. I backed to the door and watched as she glared straight at him and went to the control panel to open the door.

I glanced at Loki and noticed him looking shocked. He was probably expecting her to attack me, and instead she was going after him.

I didn't hesitate, I stood and opened the door and slammed it behind me as I put my ear piece in. "Coulson! Coulson, come in!"

"What is it, Dr. Danielson?" he asked.

"Peyton just hulked up."

"What?! Where?! How?!"

"Down in containment… Loki egged her when she came into check on me… she's only focused on him but she opened the cage," I said as I started digging in a cubby beside the door, locating a tranquilizer gun and several rounds of darts. I grabbed as many as I could carry and ran up to the observation deck. "I'm gonna knock them both out."

"What? You can't?!"

"If I don't one or both will get loose and this will turn to hell in a hand basket. Because Peyton's gonna be after Loki," I said as I opened the window as Loki ran out of the cage with while Peyton got herself turned around.

I loaded the gun and braced it on the sill as I took aim at Loki's spine, and fired three shots straight down along the side of his spine. He dropped instantly, and I then turned my attention to my friend as she came running out of the cage. I swallowed and aimed, firing at her shoulder as she came out. She rampaged on, turning so the darts began hitting her in the arm and the back of the shoulder.

When my friend stopped running, she turned and glared at me before she fell down.

I took a shaky breath as I lowered my gun. One, I was glad this was not a real gun. Two, I just had to tranquilize one of my friends. Three, she might kill me when she wakes up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THANK YOU INTEL FOR PEYTON'S POV! I'm so happy you agreed to write that part**

**and as she said please think of suggestions for me to improve the story before you decide to just insult me. please keep in mind this is my first Avenger's fic, and there is a reason it is written the way it is.**

**Til next time everyone,**

**Rayen ~**


End file.
